In recent years there has been a substantial increase in the number and types of two-wheeled motorized vehicles in use. There are many instances in which it is desirable and necessary to lift or raise a two-wheeled motorized vehicle off the ground. In the past this has generally been done manually, without any mechanical advantage, using boxes of blocks. Attempts have also been made to use mechanical or hydraulic automobile jacks but these are not designed to support two-wheeled vehicles in a stable manner. A particular difficulty in supporting such vehicles is their tendency to tilt laterally or forwardly or rearwardly.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a simple, durable, highly stable and easy to use jack for lifting and supporting a two-wheeled motorized vehicle.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a lift jack with no mechanically moving parts that uses a lever action characterized by a considerable mechanical advantage and considerable lateral stability thereby allowing one person to readily lift the motorcycle to a raised position and have the vehicle remain in that raised position.
Yet a further object of the present invention is to provide a novel lever-action-type jack that supports a wide variety of two-wheeled vehicles in a stable condition in the raised position characterized by a tubular cross-support in turn supported at the ends by identical tubular lever arms that dispose the cross-support to avoid front and rear tipping and provide effective lever action to raise and lower a load.